


A Venomous Takeover

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Brainwashing, Hive Mind, Klyntar Hive, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Eddie Brock manages to regain his power and this time he understands "We Are Venom" does not just mean Him and the Symbiote
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Venomous Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> Famous: Hello Darlings~ Famous here and I'm happy to say that its good to be back in black Is posing in a symbiote costume. Wouldn’t you agree? Cause I can assure you being apart of Venom is so good~ something these boys will soon learn and believe me its gonna be oh so much fun~

Contained. Trapped. Locked up. Those were the words that would be used to describe their current predicament. Trapped inside of the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier lab, confined to a shatter proof glass container was a withering, wriggling, moving, oozing, churning mass of what looked to be some sort of liquid so black it made pitch green with envy. This was no normal sort of liquid, this was a living mass of a creature: a creature known as a symbiote by the name of Venom. Venom had once been bonded to the hero known as Spider-man, or rather as they knew him to be Peter Parker, and when they were bonded with him they were unstoppable, they were whole, they were one. However, one small mistake, one small slip up and Parker began to reject them, he began hating them, hating what they..what  _ he _ was becoming. Parker hurt them, he and his little friends hurt them, and then they captured them putting an end to their bond.

Or so the spider thought, they managed to escape and found host after host, all in an effort to merge back with the spider, to become one once more. Yet, each of their new hosts was not the same, each time they were hurt in more than one way, pulled apart, experimented on. And after so many uses, so many experiments, being separated so many times, they had thought they would finally return to their spider. Yet that was not the case, as another part of them was taken, stolen from them and was being used by another, one of Parker’s former enemies turned friend, the one they knew to be Flash Thompson or agent Venom as he liked to call himself. 

It angered Venom, to think this was what they’d be reduced to. To think that  _ this _ , was their fate. To be locked away, to be forgotten, all the while another used them how they wanted. To treat them like some sort of  _ toy _ for a child to use. They couldn’t stand it, they wouldn’t stand for that, they would not allow this mockery to continue on any further, things would need to change. They would change, Venom was tired of being used, they were tired of being abused and experimented on. Now, Venom wanted revenge and they were going to get it. 

Thanks to all the times it had been picked, prodded, and experimented with. Venom had gained new...abilities, abilities it was going to use to acquire itself a host...no not a host, what they were going to acquire was a body, a body of their own, one they could make into their own perfect body, one they would mold and shape to be perfect, to get revenge on all those who had wronged them, to get back at the ones who had tried to tear it apart, and most of all to claim what was rightfully there’s.

Their little spider. 

**~Scene Break~**

Flash laid asleep in his bunk, his clothes a simple black shirt and boxers made out of his symbiote armor, the thick blanket covering his toned frame as Fury insisted on keeping the bunks near freezing for some reason.

As he was sleeping, he was completely unaware of the fact that far inside of the science lab, the rest of the venom symbiote was letting out a telepathic message to the portion of it that was acting as Flash’s night clothing, it felt some minor resistance seeing as how the suit had gained a small amount of sentience yet it was not enough to fight against Venom’s superior power as such it easily lost the battle of wills. With the first battle lost the second one could begin, the clothes began wriggling and shivering, slowly coming apart and forming into multiple tendrils that moved and wiggled through the air around Flash as they almost seemed to be “looking” at him. And with a single mental command they moved they didn’t even give the boy a moment to wait as they struck, dozens of the thick black tendrils snaking around his legs and his arms and holding them apart as they held him in place and began branching out in web like patterns across his body.

Flash stayed sound asleep even as his armor covered his body and he stood up making his way towards the science lab. Slowly, he was beginning to walk through the Helicarrier doing it's best to keep out of sight of the cameras and of the few members of S.H.I.E.L.D that were currently out and about working the late shift. Flash’s sleeping body arrived at the lab, and the symbiote lifted his arm up and using a small bit of it hacked into the security pad and made its way in once the doors were open. 

“ **_Come. Come. Come to us, join with us. Join us once more, let us be whole.”_ ** The voice of the origin called out to them, like a siren song luring the sleeping body towards the container that was holding Venom inside of it. From inside of the container, Venom wriggle and wiggle almost in absolute jubilation as it sensed its small half of itself bringing Flash right towards it. 

Standing before the container Flash raised a hand and opened the container standing before the now free Venom unmoving as it exited it’s prison.

“ **_Freedom!”_ ** Hissed Venom, as it slowly began spilling out of the container. Venom spilled out across the floor and began slowly spreading out along the floor, spilling outward into a puddle of pure inky blackness. Slowly moving towards Flash, Venom formed its own tendrils that began melding and meshing with the Symbiote that had been acting as Flash’s own personal one. Slowly they began merging back into one being and all the abilities/weapons that the symbiote had gained acting as “Agent Venom” and gaining them as their own. “ **_Now then._ ** ” With Flash now being surrounded by Venom’s form it slowly began to enclose around him and trapped him in a sphere of pure blackness. Inside of the sphere, Flash was being held in place by multiple black tendrils as slowly forming from the walls on either side were two particular ones, and due to being so deep in his sleep he could barely feel the tendrils as they pushed into his ears they wiggled and snaked deeper into his ear connal worming and snaking in deeply and pushed deeper and deeper until they finally managed to make it into his brain. 

Flash’s eyes shot open a scream dieing on his lips before it could even make a sound as his eyes rolled back into his head and a trickle of drool escaped his open mouth. The reason being was that in order to insure that Flash didn’t start fighting back, was due to the fact Venom was slowly sending pulses of chemicals right into Flash’s brain. These special chemicals were sending flashes of pure arousal and pleasure right through his body, while Venom loved a good fight he didn’t have the time to deal with it as he needed Flash out of the way and out of the way for good. 

More and more chemicals were sent through his brain and right into Flash’s body, with each and every flush of them that pulsed through him, Flash could feel his mind slipping away, slowly bit by bit, everything that made Flash Thompson who he was, was being slowly absorbed and assimilated as soon Flash was barely hanging on by a small thread, as he was barely fighting back against what Venom was doing to him. Yet, with one last flush of chemicals through his system Venom won in the end and what was left of Flash was consumed by Venom leaving an empty husk of a body...at least it was for a few seconds. 

  
Outside the sphere, it broke apart cracking like an egg as it was slowly compressing and being absorbed into Flash’s body, his eyes were closed and it looked as if he wasn’t breathing. Then, he took his first breath and when he opened his eyes those bright blue eyes were now dark blue and the white of his eyes were black, his lips pulled back to a near inhuman length before slowly the black faded away and the dark blue eyes returned to normal. “Now this...this  _ I  _ like.” He hissed, licking his lips as the symbiote reformed back into his clothing and Flash or rather Venom began to make his way back to his room, with his mind focusing on his plans for the future. 


End file.
